Brave Adventurers' Travels: Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire
by David Ishihara
Summary: David and Sectonia set out in the Hoenn region on their respective journies for answers and a new life. Meanwhile, an investigation occurs in Alola relating to the Elements.
1. Prologue

The ships were soon hovering over the Hoenn region of the pokemon world itself as David was packing.

"A little surprised you wanna go to Hoenn." Jexi said.

"Does this have to do with what you said about Kyogre speaking to you in a dream?" Mukuro asked.

"Course it has to. Right David?" Hope asked.

"Yes. And it wasn't a dream, it was a vision." David said. "Either way, that very vision was the reason I even got started in the first place. He told me to go with Sectonia and… Well, the rest just kicked off from there."

"Well, if you feel like you need to do this, none of us are gonna stop you." Lloyd said.

"Yeah. I do. I somehow feel as though he knew all of this was going to happen." David said.

"Well, he is a Legendary, so I wouldn't put it past him." Zelos said.

"Okay. We're touching down near Littleroot town." Tails said.

"Thats where we can get you two the starters you need. Have you already decided on the one you want, David?" Hope asked.

"Of course I have. I'm going with Mudkip." David said.

"Figures, considering your fondness of ice. What about you sectonia? Will it be Torchic or Treecko?" Rainbow asked.

"Treecko." Sectonia said.

"Makes sense, considering the theme that you've got when we first met." David said.

"Guess I'm going with Torchic…" Sugarcoat said, surprising the others.

"Sugarcoat? You're going out there too?" Indigo said.

"I'm obviously not staying around here, am i?" Sugarcoat bluntly asked. "Besides, you and Lemon already went on journeys. There's no saying i can."

"Oh, what great initiative, Sugarcoat!" Sour Sweet said sweetly before turning her head to say something sour. "Wish I thought of that."

"Anyway, the reason is mostly due to a specific group of legendary golems. Regirock, Regice and Registeel." Sugarcoat said.

"Oh, those guys." Hope said. "Remember them, guys?"

"How could we forget? During our first adventure together, we battled the three of them in the Aegis Ruins before battling their creator...Regigigas." Aelita said.

"Then we fought the 5th universe versions of them during the kingdom thing." Natsu said.

"So you're planning to capture all three Regi's?" Hope said.

"Its mainly for finding out where they came from, and finding more legendaries to add to our habitat." Sugarcoat said. "Also, there are stories of a chamber where Regigigas is said to sleep in here in Hoenn."

"How can you say things like that so bluntly?" Gray asked.

"I dunno. You should really try it yourself." Sugarcoat said.

"While we're here, we may as well do some other stuff. Rarity, you wanna get back in the contest biz? I know you were pretty popular here in Hoenn." Korra asked.

"True. I won every single ribbon in every category. But I'm afraid I must decline." Rarity said. "I'm just too perfect at it now."

"And i guess Ulrich isn't exactly going to challenge the Battle Frontier twice." Jeremie said.

"I already won once. I don't need to do it again." Ulrich said.

"So, shall we get going you three?" Sectonia asked.

"Not like we're wasting time." Sugarcoat said walking out the hatch. "Follow me. I know where Professor Birch's lab is."

They headed over to the lab only to see a sign on the door.

"It says he's out right now." Sectonia said before they heard a cry for help.

They ran out of the town to see a man in a labcoat being surrounded by three Poochyena.

"Excuse me, are you professor Birch?" Sugarcoat asked.

"Ah yes! I am! I could use some help! See that bag nearby? Inside are three pokeballs with pokemon inside. Each of you take one and help me!" Birch said.

"You heard him, ladies. Let's help him out." David said as he looked at the Pokeballs, thinking carefully about which one was in which. David ultimately took one and tossed it. "Let's go!"

He tossed the ball and out of it came a small blue amphibian like creature.

"Well, you did get Mudkip after all, it seems." Sugarcoat said.

"I'm surprised I even knew he was in there." David said.

Sugarcoat took a ball and so did Sectonia.

"Shall we?" Sectonia asked.

"No other way to do it." Sugarcoat said tossing the balls as Sugarcoat got a small red chick and Sectonia had a green bipedal reptile.

"Torchic. Like it wasn't obvious for me at all." Sugarcoat said bluntly.

The three of them attacked the three poochyena, scaring them off as Birch came down.

"Yes. Thank you very much for that. I wasn't sure what would have happened if you three didn't come along like that." he said.

"We're just glad we made it in time." David said.

"Now, in order to thank the three of you, how about some gifts?" he said pulling out three devices. "Pokedex's. Perfect to start your journey of seeing all the known pokemon." Birch said.

"Thank you, Professor." David said.

"Well, seems like we can start now." Sugarcoat said. "Speaking of, you never gave your reason for doing this, Sectonia."

"Does it have to do with your new life?" David asked.

"Yes. I figured that if I was going to live a life free from Black and Symonne's influence, then I'll need comrades who can prevent me from going back to that." Sectonia said.

"Well, you have us, but I guess you have to start somewhere." David said.

"Agreed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to begin my own journey. Starting with finding the ruins of those three golems." Sugarcoat said departing.

"While she's doing her own thing, shall we go together?" David asked.

"Yes. I somehow feel more at ease when you're around." Sectonia said.

"Thanks. If we remembered from the last time we were here, the first Gym is in Rustboro, just past the Petalburg Forest." David said. "It would be best if we catch some Pokemon before we get there."

"You already have Froslass, but i think i will gather some of my own." Sectonia said as they made their way.

With Sugarcoat, on Route 101..

Sugarcoat finished loading her pokedex into her Shadow Armor's arm compartment as she made her way down the road.

"I don't see why finding some Wild Pokemon and catching them wouldn't be a good idea…." Sugarcoat said. "Luckily Aria gave me some pokeballs. Now lets see here, if there are any.."

She waded into the tall grass to find some pokemon. It was no sooner that she was a few feet in that one appeared. It was a small brown raccoon that moved in a zigzag pattern.

Sugarcoats Pokedex in her Shadow Armors arm compartment activated in accordance to the raccoon's arrival.

"Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon. A normal type. Zigzagoon restlessly wanders everywhere at all times. This Pokémon does so because it is very curious. It becomes interested in anything that it happens to see." it read.

"Hm. That'll do for now." Sugarcoat said looking to Torchic, who nodded and hopped to face Zigzagoon.

Zigzagoon started of by gaining momentum to use Quick attack but was badly hit by ember afterwards. Using the chance, Sugarcoat tossed a ball at it before it went inside. The ball shook a bit before it dinged.

"Well, maybe this isn't as pointless as I first thought." Sugarcoat said collecting the ball. "Indigo was right. There's something about Pokemon that really brings you into it."

Back at the ship's position…

"So uh… what do we do?" Dan asked.

"Well we can't just sit here, can we?" Indigo asked before something was flying over them.

"Its another ship!" Zelos said.

"How can that be? Unless…" Zephyr said as it landed. It was a sleek, super thin cruiser-class flyer with red, white and blue coloring and bits of grey. The hatch opened, and out came six familiar faces.

"Well, this was easier than i first thought." Connor said.

"Connor?!" Natsu said.

"What are you doing here?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, i thought you, the colonel and the Lieutenant followed your government's orders." Edward said.

"Not anymore we don't." Hawkeye said.

"Lets just say… we wanted to embrace the free heroic lifestyle you guys have." Connor said. "Hope that's alright with you, Jexi."

"As long as you are living it on your own. But I get the feeling you didn't just come here to tell us that." Jexi said.

"Yeah. We've got a problem…" Connor said.

One hour of explaining later…

"The Elements?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, turns out there were more where Psychic came from." Connor asked.

"We knew that when we saw Fight. It was only a matter of time before he told his buddies." Yang said.

"Its worse than you guys say it is. They know about the Universe's thanks to Fight's little outside trip. And now they have a fully working Dark Cruiser and flying around with it, planning to exterminate the Enhanced, kill the government officials, and rule the worlds on their own." Connor said.

"Considering how strong Psychic and Fight are, this could be a problem." Jexi said.

"No kidding. They all have regenerative abilities and separate signature skills. It only took two of them to take us down." Morph said.

"There must be a weakness we can exploit or something." Mickey said.

"I figured since they all have Z Crystals for hearts, we probably could get some answers in the Alola Region. That's why we came. We don't know the Alola region, and a lot of you do. We came to ask you guys for help, as in team up. We can't take on the Elements alone." Connor said.

"Sorry, but I think you'll have to investigate on your own." Jexi said. "Three teams is plenty right now. But...the Elements will be a top priority."

"Understood." Connor said heading out.

"For now, David and his journey should be the thing to keep an eye on." Jexi said.

"Godspeed… everyone." Hope said.


	2. On the Road to Rustboro City

While David, Sectonia and Sugarcoat's missions were separate, it was clear they both had to collect Gym Badges while here. Both parties were taking separate routes to Rustboro city.

David already had Froslass, but he had captured a few more Pokemon on the way, such as a female Ralts, Surskit, and 2 Wurmple. Sectonia had caught 2 Wurmple of her own, Seedot, and Zigzagoon.

"Do you think we'll be able to beat a gym leader with these Pokemon?" Sectonia asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure we'll be fine with Pokemon like these. The important thing is that we and our teams have faith in each other." David said.

"I suppose. That is the basis of trust, after all." Sectonia said.

"That's right. Trust is an important concept when it comes to journeys like these." David said. "Much like you and me."

"I guess you're right. It has always been the two of us at the beginning." Sectonia said. "Even if it raises some eyebrows."

"Touche." David said.

The two made good headway to Rustboro City, talking to each other to lighten the mood.

With Sugar coat, in the Petalburg Woods…

"I don't need to earn these gym badges. I need to acquire pokemon in order to capture these three. Regice's chamber is the closest one and I need a pokemon that can withstand water and ice. I have Torchic but it's not enough." Sugarcoat said.

She then heard a rustling as a sloth like creature crawled out.

"Slakoth, the Slacker Pokemon. A normal type. Slakoth lolls around for over 20 hours every day. Because it moves so little, it does not need much food. This Pokémon's sole daily meal consists of just three leaves." the dex read.

"Now that could work. Teaching that one fighting type moves will definitely give me the advantage." Sugarcoat said. "Go, Zigzagoon! Quick attack!" Sugarcoat said as Zigzagoon zoomed out and hit Slakoth directly, allowing Sugarcoat to catch it. "Good thing they're so lazy."

Meanwhile at the Rustboro Gym…

Sectonia managed to pick up a Taillow at the Petalburg Woods, which she's sure will be a good addition for the Gym after. Right now, she and David are about to take on Roxanne, the Rock-type Gym Leader.

David was the first to battle as Roxanne stood before them.

"I think its time you got an extra curricular lesson on battle first hand." Roxanne said tossing a ball as Geodude came out.

"Good thing I'm a good student. Go, Surskit!" David said as he tossed the Pokeball. Out of it coming a small blue surfing spider.

"Geodude, go and use Tackle on Surskit!" Roxanne said as Geodude tackled Surskit.

"You alright? Time to whittle them down. Use Sweet Scent!" David said.

Surskit shook as a sweet scent was released as Geodude became entranced by it.

"Not bad." Roxanne said.

"Controlling the battlefield is one of my specialties. Now, use Bubble!" David said.

Surskit fired a stream of bubbles that hit Geodude super Geodude fell.

"Not bad. But now things get tougher." Roxanne said. "Go, Nosepass!" she said tossing a ball as out came a stone creature with a big red nose.

"Let's take a look-see." David said as he got his Pokedex out.

"Nosepass, the Compass Pokemon. Nosepass had been said to be completely unmoving, with its magnetic nose pointed due north. However, close observation has revealed that the Pokémon actually moves by a little over 3/8 of an inch every year." the pokedex buzzed.

"Will you keep with Surskit, or switch?" Roxanne asked.

"Nah, Surskit's got this!" David said. "Use Sweet Scent!"

"Rock Tomb!" Roxanne said as Nosepass trapped Surskit inside of a rock prison that negated its attack.

"Whoa! Guess we walked right into that one." David said.

"Now! Tackle!" Roxanne said as Nosepass zoomed into the pile, sending Surskit flying and knocking it out.

"Surskit, return!" David said as Surskit went back in her Pokeball. "Excellent work. We'll take it from here. Let's go, Cascoon!"

Out came a purple cocoon with spikes and a red eye.

"Just a bug type? Not much of a matchup. Rock Tomb!" Roxanne said.

"String Shot, let's go!" David said.

'Cascoon shot out string at the rocks tossed at it, quickly making ropes that suspended them.

"Clever one there." Roxanne said.

"Now, Poison Sting!" David said as a small poison attack hit Nosepass, not doing much damage.

"Not good enough! Tackle!" Roxanne said as Nosepass rammed into Cascoon.

"Ouch… That had to smart. You doing alright?" David asked.

Cascoon weakly replied with a nod with its body before jumping back in.

"Alright. One last push. Use Bug Bite!" David said.

Cascoon leaped at Nosepass and bit straight into his rocky body. This did damage to Nosepass.

Nosepass stumbled before standing tall.

"Rock Tomb!" Roxanne shouted as Nosepass squeezed Cascoon with rocks, knocking it out.

"Cascoon, return!" David said. "You're up, Mudkip!"

Mudkip came out with a perky attitude.

"I see. Now its type advantage. Use Harden and then Tackle!" Roxanne shouted.

"Use Water Gun!" David said.

Mudkip fired his signature move, pushing Nosepass back. Thanks to harden, the damage was reduced.

"You won't beat me that easily. Rock Wrecker!" Roxanne said as Nosepass launched a huge stone to Mudkip. Surprisingly, Mudkip caught it, pushing against it on both sides as a glow overtook him, growing bigger and bigger until he was almost human sized, lighter blue, and with two big hands crushing the boulder to bits.

"Whoa… That was so cool!" David said as he got his Pokedex out.

"Marshtomp, the Mud Fish Pokemon and the evolved form of Mudkip. Marshtomp is much faster at traveling through mud than it is at swimming. This Pokémon's hindquarters exhibit obvious development, giving it the ability to walk on just its hind legs." the pokedex read.

"Now things are really looking up. Now, use Mud Shot!" David said.

Marshtomp fired balls of mud as Nosepass inflicting massive amounts of damage as it stumbled back before falling over.

"A great battle. It was two on two, so you're good to go. I'll present to you the Stone Badge, as proof of your victory here in my gym." Roxanne said.

"Thank you. It was a pleasure battling you." David said. "Sectonia, you can battle next and then we can continue to the next gym. We're keeping out campaign going till we reach the champion together."

"Alright. You can count on me." Sectonia said.

"Alright then. Let's begin the next extracurricular lesson." Roxanne said.

"Do you still have pokemon to battle with to face me?" Sectonia asked curiously.

"I can heal them in a minute. Then we battle." Roxanne said.

"Alright." Sectonia nodded as Roxanne left to heal her Pokemon. "Do you think Tapu Koko and the others are okay?"

"I'm sure. They're just concerned about their homes in Alola, so they decided to check up on them since we're here." David said.

"I can't say I blame them. But, I know they'll be alright." Sectonia said as David went to the stands and Roxanne came back.

"Nosepass and Geodude are ready to fight you." Roxanne said. "To make this interesting, how about a double battle with my pokemon against two of yours?"

"Sounds good to me." Sectonia said as she sent out Treecko and Seedot.

"Lets begin! Nosepass, use Rock Tomb and Geodude, you use Rock Tomb as well!" Roxanne said as the two attacked.

"Seedot, Bide! Treecko, use Absorb!" Sectonia said.

Seedot stood there as it took the hits as Treecko absorbed energy from Geodude, taking it out.

"Its up to you, Nosepass! Use Tackle on Treecko and then take out Seedot with Rock Tomb!" Roxanne said.

Nosepass tackled into Treecko before tossing rocks at Seedot.

"That was a rough attack. You two alright?" Sectonia asked, especially since if Seedot survived that, he can bounce the damage he took back at Nosepass.

Seedot rose and shook before running into Nosepass, taking it out instantly with all the damage energy it took.

"Well, that settles that.' Roxanne said giving Sectonia the badge.

"Yes. I am honored to have faced you." Sectonia said.

"You both get the Stone Badge today. Thank you for battling me." Roxanne said.

"So David, where is the next gym you want to go to?" Sectonia asked.

"Let's see… I think the next one is over in Dewford Town." David said.

"The one that's on the island. I can fly there, but you don't have anything for getting there." Sectonia said.

"Which means we're going to need a boat." David said.

"I see no harm in getting one." Sectonia said. "There was a dock at the other side of the Petalburg Woods. We can get one from there."

"Alright, then let's get going." David said.


	3. Sugarcoats Legendary Trio Hunt 1: Regice

"The Ruins where Regice is located, you say?" a local asked.

"I wouldn't ask you about it if you didn't know a thing." Sugarcoat said. "I'll ask again, do you know where Regice's ruins are?"

"Yes. Its out in the middle of the sea, right around where an old ship sank. It's a single island with six rocks around it. You can't miss it." he said.

"Thank you." Sugarcoat said before seeing a warning notice poster. This was about two separate teams. One was blue and white with ocean inspired themes, the other was all red.

"Teams Aqua and Magma?" Sugarcoat asked.

"Oh, those two teams are nothing but trouble. They may both operate in Hoenn, but their goals couldn't be any more different. Team Aqua wants to find Kyogre and Team Magma wants Groudon." he said.

"Hmm. Kyogre. David's got his work cut out for him." Sugarcoat said heading out.

She took a boat out to the island the local mentioned.

Sugarcoat stepped out and entered the ruins and found the wall covered in strange bumps.

"Strange. It's in braille." Sugarcoat said. "W-A-I-T. Wait. Wait? Okay." Sugarcoat said sitting down for about three minutes before a door opened up as inside was a creature made entirely of ice. "There it is."

Sugarcoat approached Regice with a smirk. "Here we go! Go, Slakoth! Brick Break!" Sugarcoat said tossing the ball out as Slakoth came out and hit Regice dead on.

Regice retaliated by summoning a massive rock and hurled it at Slakoth, sending it flying.

"Of course it knows Ancientpower." Sugarcoat said. "Time for backup! Zigzagoon! Quick attack!"

Zigzagoon rammed into Regice only to be flung off.

"Well, should have expected that. Last one! Torchic!" Sugarcoat said.

Torchic appeared.

"Use Ember!" Sugarcoat said.

Torchic fired only doing a small amount of damage before it was frozen. It then looked at Sugarcoat.

"Uh...can we talk this out?" she asked as its yellow eyes went red. "I'll take it as no." she said dodging an ice beam.

Torchic was melting itself out before seeing Sugarcoat in danger and ran towards her. Torchic jumped in front of another ice beam and blocked it with all her might, before glowing and becoming bigger. It was now a bigger and looking more like an alpha chicken or hen, with white feathers and two arms and bipedal.

"The desire to protect me must have wanted it to evolve. Now it's turned into…" Sugarcoat said as her pokedex activated. "Combusken, the Young Fowl pokemon and the evolved form of Torchic. A Fire and Fighting type. Combusken toughens up its legs and thighs by running through fields and mountains. This Pokémon's legs possess both speed and power, enabling it to dole out 10 kicks in one second." it read.

"And it learned a new move. Use Double Kick!" Sugar Coat said as Combusken kicked Regice repeatedly as it fell to its last knees.

"Now go!" Sugarcoat said tossing a ball as Regice went inside. The ball shook a bit before an audible ding was heard. "Excellent."

Sugarcoat put regice away and focused on returning.

"Two legendaries left before facing Regigigas. But I'll need to figure out a way to bond and strengthen my Pokemon before tackling the other two." Sugarcoat said. "And if Team Aqua or magma get in the way… i guess there's no choice but to fight them."


	4. Mega Evolution and the Eon Dragons

Sectonia's narration: I guess it's my turn to narrate this time. As we were traveling across Hoenn, we've been scouring the region for lots of new Pokemon while our teams get stronger, all the while facing the Fighting-type Brawly, the Electric-type Wattson, and the Fire-type Flannery. While we were traveling, we've been hearing rumors of two rival criminal organizations seeking the Legendary Pokemon. Obviously when they came after us, we weren't just going to sit there and take it, so we battled them. We have just beaten the Normal-type Gym Leader Norman when we were met by an unexpected visitor.

That visitor was named Steven Stone. The son of the president of the Devon Corporation and the current Champion. He came to introduce us to a gimmick we knew too well: Mega Evolution.

(end narration)

"So, i assume you know why I'm here." Steven said.

"You want to tell us about Mega Evolution. But we know how it works." Sectonia said.

"So it would seem. Then I'll give you two these and cut to the chase." Steven said. "I need your help due to an issue in the Southern Islands."

"Don't know what it could be, but we'll do what we can." David said.

"It involves two pokemon that are to be protected: Latias and Latios." Steven said.

"The Legendary Eon Duo? This sounds serious." David said.

"All the more reason to go with him." Sectonia said.

So David and Sectonia followed Steven to the location of Latios and Latias with their newly acquired Mega Bracelet and Mega Necklace. They ventured deep into the island before they saw the two dragons being ganged up on by members of Team Aqua and Team Magma.

"I had a feeling that it'd be you guys." David said.

"It's those two from earlier. Are you guys stalking us or something?" a member of Team Aqua asked.

"Who'd want to stalk you?" Sectonia said.

"Oh, that's it." a member of Team Magma said as they were tossing out their pokemon at once.

"Guess we should've expected that. Well, we gotta do what we gotta do." David said.

"Agreed." Sectonia said. "Come out and help us, Nuzleaf!" she said as a creature with a pointy nose and a leaf on its head came out.

"Then I guess I call out...Pelipper!" David said tossing out a ball as out came a pelican of come sort. "I'll have Pelipper take Team Magma, Nuzleaf can take Team Aqua!"

"Understood." Sectonia said as the two of them were battling against the grunts but were quickly becoming overpowered as Nuzleaf and Pelipper were sent down to the ground.

"Not good." David said before seeing two two eon dragons fly before them. Latios before David and Latias before Sectonia.

"They're here!" a Team Aqua Grunt said.

"Capture them, then!" another said.

"Not if we get them first!" a Team Magma grunt said.

"Here! Use these!" Steven said tossing two mega stones to Sectonia and David.

"Latiosite and Latiasite?!' David said.

"They were on the dragons when I was helping them. Use them to fight back!" Steven said.

"Ready, Sectonia?" David asked.

"Always." Sectonia said.

"Beyond Evolution! Mega Evolve!" the two of them said as Latios and Latias evolved into Mega Latios and Mega Latias.

"Did they just…" a Magma grunt asked.

"Yes, we did." David said. "Now, time for some payback."

"Yes. Latias, attack with Mist Ball!" Sectonia said as Latias was gathering psychic energy before taking out all of the Team Magma pokemon.

"And Latios use Luster Purge!" David said as Latios gathered power and rammed the remaining Team Aqua pokemon into fainting.

"These guys are out of our league. Retreat!" a Team Aqua grunt said as they and Team Magma ran away.

"That takes care of that…" Sectonia said.

"Yep. Still, these guys are getting a lot stronger. We need to keep our focus up the next time we see them." David said.

"True, but it seems Latios and Latias have grown close bonds with the two of you. How about taking them with you?" Steven asked.

"We'd be happy too." David said.

So Latios and Latias came with their respective partners as the journey for David and Sectonia continued. But Teams Aqua and Magma would not relent in trying to achieve their goals…

Back with the others, Rainbow was stretching and hitting the sandbags.

"What are you doing, rockstar?" Akane asked coming in.

"Training." Rainbow said. "You never know when you're gonna get a call. Especially if that call is a call to action... at that!" Rainbow said pointing to a flyer which read.

UA High Proudly announces the Annual Sports Festival!

Classes in our Prestigious hero school will compete in athletic events that test their skill and quirks!

Come to the Hero Universe and watch our students give it a Plus Ultra!

"You can tell by the grand announcement that All Might personally made that." Rainbow said.

"Oh yeah, i heard you and some of the guys around here take up classes at UA High part time. You pumped for this Sports Festival?" Akane asked.

"You bet I am! I've been holding back for a long while now and I can't wait anymore." Rainbow said. "I want it now."

"Well, you're gonna have to wait." Akane said.

"I know, i know… the Festival itself isn't gonna be until later this year." Rainbow said.

"Still, it's gonna be mighty dandy seeing Izuku and the others again…umph!" Applejack said finishing her weight training with her Super-Strength active.

"I have to agree. It will be nice to see them." Rarity said.

"But you have to wonder about the sports festival and its events. I've heard so much about it. Rumors about the Sports festival say it's pretty dangerous." Hope said.

"Of course they're dangerous. Mr. Explodo Kill himself is entering." Pinkie said.

"I still think at least one of us is bound to get one over on Bakugo. But all the other classes in UA will be in the Festival too." Hope said.

"Please, we aren't gonna win. If anyone's gonna come out a winner, its gotta be Todoroki." Indigo said.

"You know what's weird about Todoroki?" Lemon said.

"That he literally has no emotion?" Sour Sweet asked.

"No. I mean, his quirk. Hes got the ability to flash freeze on his right and go full wildfire on the left. For some reason though, he only uses his Cold Half. Is anyone finding it weird that he never uses his Hot Half?" Lemon asked.

"Not really. Apparently the hot half reminds him of his hatred towards his old man." Edward said.

"His old man?" Hope asked.

"You don't know? Todoroki is the son of the number 2 hero there: Endeavor." Sunny said.

"Endeavor? As in, the Fiery Hero: Endeavor? No wonder the guys in UA on recommendations!" Hope said.

"Still, you can't count any other members of our class out. I wouldn't put winning past Bakugo, but who I'm also placing my money on is Tokoyami." Pinkie said.

"Tokoyami...right. The bird kid with that shadow quirk." Rainbow said.

"He seems pretty skilled. I wouldn't put this past him and his Dark Shadow quirk. The guy is a real wild card." Pinkie said.

"Hey, Natsu. You haven't been speaking up for the sports festival at all." Rarity said.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm not entering." Natsu said.

"You're not? Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because, I wanna get stronger 'cause there's still someone I need to deal with." Natsu said.

"Ah, yes. Acnologia." Raine said.

"Yeah. Zeref may be gone, but that dragon is still around causing all sorts of problems for everyone." Natsu said.

"He's unaffected by magic, and you used up your trump card already." Hope said.

"I know, but there still has to be a way to stop him." Natsu said walking out.

"I realize Acnologia is a monster that can't be beaten but...I can't shake the feeling he'll make some kind of move in the near future." Rarity said.

"Guy wants to eliminate all dragons in existence. Of course he's not just gonna stay cooped up." Zelos said.

"We'll be ready for him." Gray said.

"Gray, if it comes down to it… are you gonna use Iced Shell on Acnologia?" Hope asked.

"Thing is, if he can devour all Magic, no shell is gonna work on him." Gray said.

"Actually, there may be a spell that can contain him." Lucy said.

"Really?" Hope asked.

"Fairy Tail has three great magics. Law, Glitter...but there's a third." Lucy said. "Fairy Sphere."

"Fairy Sphere? Wait, the thing that protected you guys the first time Acnologia attacked?" Usopp asked. "What you guys were trapped in for seven years?"

"Yes. Its normally a defensive spell, but...I think it can be used to entrap Acnologia." Lucy said.

"If you're sure it will work." Hope said.

"Problem is I need to find the book the spell is written in." Lucy said.

"You need help finding it, we got your back." Sunset said.

"Wait, Fairy Sphere? I remember seeing something like that in Master Yen Sid's tower." Mickey said.

"You have, your Majesty?" Goofy asked.

"I'm sure I've seen a spell like that in his library. If you want to find it, you should check there." Mickey said.

"But there's David, Sectonia, Sugarcoat, the Tapus, we're split up a lot as it is." Scott said.

"We wouldn't leave the world, we would use a shuttle." Twilight said. "They're smaller and seat about three people."

"In that case, Mickey and Raine should go with Lucy." Genis said.

"What? Why would I…" Raine began.

"Be stuck inside a massive library filled with many books on magic and ancient civilizations and worlds?" Genis asked

"You know Genis, it's good to know you know me so well." Raine said.

"Well, you are my sis, after all." Genis said.

"So shall we get going?" Lucy asked.

"We shall." Mickey said.


	5. Sugarcoat's Legendary Hunt 2: Regirock

We open the harshness that was the desert as Sugarcoat was walking through it.

"The desert. Why the heck did it have to be the desert?" she complained before seeing a large tomb with six rocks around it. "Finally! At least I can get out of this sand in there."

Sugarcoat went inside to face Regirock.

"Its going to be the same stipulation with Regirock as it was with…." she said before seeing a wall block her path. "Another wall covered in braille." she said translating it. "Okay. Move to the right twice, then down twice and now…" she said pulling out a ball. "Use Strength, Hariyama!" she shouted as out came a large bodied pokemon that then palm thrusted the wall as it crumbled.

Behind the wall, a large golem like figure stomped out. It was made of rocks and possessed an incredible amount of strength.

"Regirock…" Sugarcoat said. "Hariyama, use Arm Thrust!" she shouted as Hariyama charged before Regirock shined as the attack only did minimal damage. "It used Iron Defense!"

Regirock then gathered power as it tossed a rock at Hariyama.

"Ancient Power too." Sugarcoat said. "Might need back up for this one. Go, Cacnea!" she said tossing out a ball as out came a small ball cactus. "Attack with Needle Arm!"

Cacnea swung its arm around before landing a critical hit on Regirock pushing it backwards.

Regirock was undeterred at the challenge in front of him, then leaped up and went for a Hammer Arm.

"Hariyama, use Detect!" Sugarcoat said as Hariyama grabbed Cacnea and dodged the attack. "Now double team it! Hariyama, Arm Thrust and Cacnea use Needle Arm!"

Both Pokemon charged at Regirock only to be flung back by its power.

"Return! Both of you!" she said calling both back. "Go, Medicham!" she shouted calling out a pokemon with a meditator's appearance. "Now, let's see if this actually works." she said showing her uniform bow now having a keystone. "Beyond Evolution! Mega Evolve!"

Medicham glowed and assumed a new form. It's head now had a turban like design with ribbons flowing from his body as it stood there in its usual pose.

"Let's do it, Medicham! Use Hi Jump Kick!" Sugarcoat shouted as Medicham moved quickly and did a Hi Jump Kick on Regirock. "Wrap it up with Force Palm!" she added as it thrusted its palm into Regirock, sending it down. "Now, moment of truth!" she said tossing a pokeball and sending Regirock inside. It shook for a bit before it dinged. "Excellent!"

By the time Sugarcoat had collected her prize, she headed to the exit just as the sandstorm outside had let up.

"That makes two of them so far. All I need is Registeel and then I can see about locating Regigigas." Sugarcoat said. "I never thought I would use Mega Evolution to assist me, but it turns out to be a very useful tool."


	6. Awakening of the Primal Legends

David's narration: As we traveled across the Hoenn Region, we made a stop at the Weather Institute, where we discover the plans for Groudon and Kyogre and the damage caused if their Primal forms are awakened. We even went to Mt. Pyre to check on the Orbs, but we were too late, as Maxie and Archie, the leaders of Team Magma and Team Aqua respectively, already left with them. Focusing on our badges, we triumphed over the Flying-type Gym Leader Winona, and won a Multi Battle against the Psychic-type Gym Leaders, Tate and Liza. As we got our seventh badges, we had a feeling that something terrifying was about to happen…

"Archie and Maxie have the Red and Blue Orbs?!" Twilight asked in shock.

"It was all over the news." Hope said. "We need to get out there and stop those two maniacs."

"Hope, it will be fine. David and Sectonia are out there. They can handle them easily." Dan said.

"They have a point. I was able to defeat Team Flare on my own in Kalos with some minimal assistance...so David and Sectonia should be able to do the same." Jude said.

"Still, if Kyogre and Groudon go Primal.." Indigo said.

"We need to let them do this. If we interfere, their travels would mean nothing." Ming said.

"Wow… I thought you'd be against the relationship they'd have." Ramona said.

"D-don't be ridiculous!" Ming said. "Still believe in the chance." she secretly whispered.

"Good luck, David." Rainbow said.

At the summit of Team Magma and Aqua's heated rivalry…

The location was a deep sea cave under the waves where David and Sectonia were easily making their way through before meeting with the big bosses themselves as they prepare to awaken the sleeping creators of land and sea.

"Maxie! Archie! That is enough!" David called out.

"So he followed us all the way down here." Maxie said.

"Doesn't matter what you think kid. We're both about to change the world and ain't a thing you can do to stop either of us." Archie said.

"We'll see about that. We're putting an end to this right now!" Sectonia said.

"You know, it's kind of strange seeing the two of you together. As different as your goals are, we'd expect you to face each other before we got here." David said.

"True, but it doesn't matter, as long as our little...union holds out long enough to crush you both." Maxie said.

"You both wanna stop both of us, so we gotta stomp both of ya out." Archie said as both drew pokeballs.

"Camerupt!" Maxie said.

"Sharpedo!" Archie said as out came a creature with volcano humps and a large missile like shark.

"So we're going to do this the hard way. Fine, I'm game." David said.

"David, you must deal with Maxie, I believe I can handle Archie. Does that sound fair?" Sectonia asked.

"Fine by me. Go, Swampert!" David said.

"Sceptile!" Sectonia called.

"A water type and a grass type. Seems like they're playing to type advantage." Maxie said.

"Yeah, but they're gonna lose to an advantage of power." Archie said reaching for a stone in his anchor necklace as Maxie a stone in his glasses.

"Beyond Evolution! Mega Evolve!" both said as both pokemon mega evolved before their eyes.

"So, they can Mega Evolve now. They can do it, so can we!" David said.

"Yes!" Sectonia said as they had their stones ready.

"Beyond Evolution! Mega Evolve!" both shouted as Sceptile and Swampert mega evolved.

"Very well. You made your choice. Camerupt, use Lava Plume on Swampert." Maxie said.

"And Sharpedo, use Aqua Jet on Sceptile!" Archie shouted as both pokemon attacked.

"That was a big mistake. Swampert, use Hydro Pump!" David said.

"Sceptile, counter with Leaf Blade!" Sectonia said.

Both pokemon moved quickly as each dealt an instant KO on both of their opponents.

"They are this strong. Inconceivable." Maxie said before seeing the Red Orb glow.

"Yeah. Really strong." Archie said as the Blue Orb glowed.

Both orbs soon floated from each man as they went into Kyogre and Groudon.

"No… We were too late…" David said.

Both pokemon then disappeared beneath the water.

"Huh? Wait, that's it?" Archie asked.

"You've certainly done it now." a voice said as Steven walked into the chamber.

"Steven! What's going on out there?!" David asked.

"I'm afraid it's not good. But you should see for yourselves." Steven said.

They headed out of the cavern and look to see it alternating between a blistering heat and a disastrous rainstorm.

"Geez Louise. Their combined powers are making the weather go all crazy!" David said.

"What?! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Maxie said. "I was sure my calculations said they would obey us!"

"We need to stop this. How can we do that?" David asked.

"Only one way...confronting both of them in the Cave of Origin...in Sootopolis City." Steven said.

"That's crazy talk, but it doesn't look like we have time for any other options. Let's do it!" David said.

It didn't take long for the two to make their way to Sootopolis City as they traveled down the caves tunnel as they were getting closer and closer to a battle between two power legends.

"It's possible that they've already completed their Primal Reversion, and both are in their Primal Formes." Sectonia said.

"Meaning we're about to go into a battle with mixed weather conditions. Fire and Water won't do good against either of them in that state." David said.

"Then we need to try something else. But what?" Sectonia asked.

"Latios and Latias. They're the only Pokemon we have that are unaffected by the weather." David said.

"That just might work." Sectonia said.

The two of them entered the chamber. It was covered in crystals as standing before them were the two legends, both with glowing lines over their bodies and pupil less eyes as both roared and raged before noticing the two.

"Look like this is it." David said.

"This time, we switch partners. I've got Groudon." Sectonia said.

"Alright. I hope you know what you're doing." David said as he looked at Kyogre. "So we finally meet in person. Well, don't worry. When I'm done...you'll be free."

"Latios! Latias!" both called out as they tossed out the two dragons.

Latios and Latias circled around the two primal beasts. It was the Eon Dragons against the forces of Nature. In this battle, anything can happen!

(Cue- Eternal Mind- Tales of the Abyss)

Both dragons were flying all around the two beasts of legend landing small hits whenever they could.

Kyogre was attacking Latios with Ice Beam after Ice Beam as Latios was flying left and right while Groudon launched plumes of lava that threatened to burn or melt Latias as she flew.

"Come on! You guys can do it!" David said.

"We believe in the two of you!" Sectonia said.

Kyogre then gathered water energy at its mouth and fired a strange pulse at Latios, hitting a wing as Groudon summoned spire rocks from the ground that trapped Latias.

"Origin Pulse and Precipice Blades, their signature moves in their Primal Forms. This isn't looking too good…" David said.

"Don't give up. We still have a chance!" Sectonia said.

"You're right. We can still do this!" David said as both reached for their keystones.

"Beyond Evolution! Mega Evolve!" both shouted as Latios and Latias achieved their Mega Evolutions and took off once more.

"Latios, Dragon Breath!" David shouted.

"Latias, Dragon Breath as well!" Sectonia said as both pokemon attacked their targets dead on.

Kyogre and Groudon roared in anger once more before each attacking with their signature moves once more.

"We need to counter! Latios, Luster Purge!" David said.

"Latias, Mist Ball!" Sectonia said.

Both dragons fired off their own signature moves as the moves collided with Groudon and Kyogre's creating a massive explosion inside the cavern.

"That's gonna attract the locals." David said. "Together, now!"

"Right." Sectonia said as both got their pokeballs and tossing them at the Legendaries. They wiggled for a bit before they both dingged.

(end song)

"And breathe." David said is a sigh of relief before the Orbs reacted, the Blue Orb crystallizing his right eye, spiking his ice power when it glows, and the Red Orb granting Sectonia access to her DX form. "We caught both the Legendaries and we got some new powers out of it. Not a bad deal."

"I hear that. Let's head back. Things should've calmed down by now." Sectonia said.

"You got it." David said.

Both stepped out of the caves and looked at the sky to see it completely clear and sunny.

"No storms, it's not blisteringly hot...I think we did it." David said proudly.

"We sure did. And the best part was that we did it together." Sectonia said.

"I couldn't ask for a better partner." David said as they shared a moment. "Let's rest up before we challenge the Gym. I'm exhausted after all the battling we did today."

"Agreed. Me too." Sectonia said as they went to find a hotel.


	7. Sugarcoat's Legend Hunt 3: Registeel

In the rains of a dense jungle like area was Sugarcoat in a rain poncho that traveled down the wet and soggy path before arriving at a tomb with six rocks around it.

"Some parts of the region are still suffering the effects of the weather flux by Kyogre and Groudon. Or maybe its a seasonal rain. Either way, i've made it to Registeel's tomb with no trouble."

She entered and then walked to the wall with the braille on it. "Hmm. F-L-Y." she said. "Easy. Tropius, use Fly!" she said tossing the ball as a dinosaur like plant creature flew in the middle of the room as the wall crumbled down.

After that had happened, a creature approached, made entirely of steel with long arms and seven red eyes.

(Cue-Fulgore Theme: Type-03- Killer Instinct)

"Well, there we are. Return Tropius! Go, Torkoal!" she shouted sending out a red turtle like creature with smoke coming from its shell.

Registeel started out by using Flash Cannon, firing as fast as anyone could pull a trigger.

"Torkoal! Iron Defense!" Sugarcoat shouted as Torkoal pulled into its shell as it was sent flying across the room. Torkoal recovered, but it was okay.

Sugarcoat then tapped her glasses as analysis came up. "Thats some defense. I'll have to go with something pretty powerful to compensate and break through."

Sugarcoat then took out another ball. "Go, Blaziken!" she shouted as out came a powerful looking fire chicken. "Blaze Kick!" Sugarcoat shouted as Blaziken dealt a powerful kick to registeel.

Registeel was undeterred. He then used Lock On, tracking Blaziken. It then fired a Flash Cannon at Blaziken as it leapt over the attack.

"Flamethrower now!" Sugarcoat shouted as Blaziken hit Registeel with a powerful stream of fire. "Finish it off with Sky Uppercut!"

Registeel was stumbling back as it fell to its back as Sugarcoat tossed the ball and sent Registeel inside. It shook before a ding.

(end song)

"Now I have all three." Sugarcoat said. "All that remains is to triangulate where it is. Regigigas."

Meanwhile in a familiar mysterious tower, both Lucy, Mickey and Raine were busy digging through Yen Sid's library trying to find the book they are in need of.

"Come on. It has to be in here somewhere." Lucy said filing through them quickly.

"Would you be careful? I don't want Master Yen Sid to be upset at me for messing up his library." Mickey said.

"There are so many books on history and magic. Of course it won't be easy to find it." Raine said. "We'd best find it quickly and put all of the other books back so he wouldn't know we were here."

But as they were looking through the books, they felt the library shake as the books Lucy was looking through fell a top of her.

"What was that? An earthquake?" Raine asked.

"No. That was an aftershock. Something zoomed past the tower at a high speed." Mickey said. "Could it be a comet?"

"I'm afraid not, my old apprentice." a voice said as Yen Sid stood at the doorway. "I'm afraid it is much more serious than that."

"You're Master Yen Sid, yes? It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Raine said.

"More importantly, how long have you been there?" Mickey asked.

"That is not the point. I have been busy looking into the worlds' affairs and I am afraid there are two catastrophes about to strike the world of pokemon." Yen Sid said.

"We just heard that Team Aqua and Magma were thwarted. Is it possible… that Acnologia is coming to Hoenn?" Mickey asked in shock.

"Yes. It is as you say. I have recently had a vision. Acnologia has acquired powers beyond our imagination. He is randomly attacking any world in his way and his path has the pokemon world before his sights. Furthermore, Dragonslayers have begun to vanish before people's eyes." Yen Sid said.

"Seriously? Which ones have vanished already?" Mickey asked.

"I see four of them so far. The Lightning, Poison, White and Shadow Dragonslayers have already vanished." Yen Sid said.

"Laxus and Cobra are gone?" Mickey said. "So are Sting and Rogue."

"At this rate, it won't be long before the Sky, Iron and Fire dragonslayers vanish as well. I can assume these vanishings are Acnologia's doing. A way to finally destroy his hated enemies all at once." Yen Sid said.

"And they're down in the Pokemon world. Things couldn't possibly be worse." Raine said.

"I'm afraid so." Yen Sid said conjuring an orb in midair as it showed a massive meteor hurdling through space heading towards the pokemon world.

"Meteor? You mean that aftershock we felt earlier?" Mickey asked.

"It would seem so." Raine said. "All the more reason to get Fairy Sphere and head back as soon as possible."

"Lucy...are you still alive in there?" Mickey asked.

The large stack of books shook for a bit before a hand came up, holding a book with the Fairy Tail emblem on the cover.

"This is it. I have it. The way to cast Fairy Sphere!" Lucy said happily.

Both Mickey and Raine were overjoyed as they hurried out of the library.

"I can do no more than wish them the best of luck." Yen Sid said.


	8. Champion, Delta Episode, and Acnologia

Sectonia Narration: After defeating the Water-type Gym Leader, Wallace, we finally earned all 8 gym badges. After which, we reached Ever Grande City, made our way through Victory Road, and reached the Pokemon League. There, we faced off against the Dark-type master, Sidney, the Ghost-type master, Phoebe, the Ice-type master, Glacia, and the Dragon-type master, Drake. They're better known as Hoenn's Elite Four. But we knew, that after defeating Drake, there was one more opponent left to face. We traveled up those large stairs where he stood before us. The Champion of the Pokemon League himself, Steven.

"You're finally here. I knew the two of you could make it up to this point." Steven said.

"Yeah. Since we first met, we all knew this day was coming." David said.

"Yes. So let's not beat around the bush anymore." Steven said pulling out a Pokeball. "So...shall we begin?"

"Yes. Let's give this everything we've got!" Sectonia said.

(Cue- Fury Sparks Arrangement- Tales of Vesperia)

"Let's go!" David said as he and Sectonia sent out Mightyena and Bellossom.

"Skarmory." Steven said sending it out. "Steel Wing!" he said as Skarmory charged at the two pokemon with glowing wings.

"Mightyena, use Fire Fang!" David said.

"Bellossom, use Quiver Dance!" Sectonia said.

The two attacks hit as Skarmory pushed through and sent the two of them flying.

"Now use Spikes!" Steven said covering David and Sectonia's side with spikes. "Then Aerial Ace!" he added as Skarmory flew in a loop before ramming into the two pokemon.

"That was nasty." David said, knowing that Mightyena and Bellossom pulled through. "Mightyena, Thunder Fang!"

"Patch yourself up with Mega Drain!" Sectonia said.

"Return!" Steven said. "Go, Claydol! Use Earth Power!" he said switching out as a large ancient clay doll came out and attacked the two pokemon with the power of the earth itself.

"Mightyena, return! Go, Milotic!" David said switching out. "Use Water Pulse!" he shouted as Milotic nailed Claydol with the attack, taking it out.

"Return! Go, Cradily!" Steven said tossing out an ancient looking plant. "Use Sludge Bomb!" he shouted as it tossed out balls of poison.

Milotic was able to resist the damage some while Bellossom was taken down.

"Return! I call you out now, Swellow!" Sectonia said sending out a swallow like pokemon.

"Milotic, Ice Beam!" David called.

"Air Slash!" Sectonia called.

Both attacks hit Cradily dead on.

"Return! Aggron, come out and use Dragon Claw!" Steven said switching out to a metal dinosaur that attacked the two pokemon with a powerful claw attack, sending them flying.

"Time to turn the tables. Milotic, another Water Pulse!" David said.

"Knock it back with Reversal!" Sectonia called.

"Counter with Stone Edge!" Steven said as the attacks each hit the opponents, knocking out all three pokemon. "Return! Armaldo, you are up!" he said calling out a bug like pokemon with sharp claws.

"Let's go, Salamence!" David said.

"Take flight, Altaria!" Sectonia said.

It went back and forth in this 2 on 1 Six Pokemon Battle. Every second passing, it seemed like the advantage was changing. To Steven, then David and Sectonia, and back again in a never ending cycle. It went back and forth until it was down to the final ones for each. It was Sceptile and Swampert against Metagross.

"Heh… Didn't think it would come to this. Each of us down to our last pokemon. So, why not make it memorable?" he said pressing to his keystone, allowing Metagross to Mega Evolve.

"Gladly." David said as he and Sectonia Mega Evolved their Pokemon as well.

"Perfect. Then let's not waste time. Metagross, Meteor Mash!" Steven said as Metagross charged at them with powerful punches to their sides.

"Swampert, use Mud Bomb!" David said.

"Go for it Sceptile! X-Scissor!" Sectonia said.

The two attacks hit Metagross but not with much damage done to it.

"Metagross, Bullet Punch!" Steven said.

"Counter with Leaf Blade!" Sectonia said as Sceptile and Metagross's attacks cancelled each other out.

"Time to wrap this up! Use Hydro Cannon!" David said.

"Giga Impact!" Steven shouted as both attacks collided, resulting in a huge explosion. But when the dust settled, Metagross was lying on the floor unconscious and unable to battle.\

(end song)

David was practically out of breath after that attack. "We...did it."

"Yes. The two of you certainly did." Steven said. "I congratulate you. The two of you have become Hoenn's newest champions."

"Thank you. But we couldn't have done it alone." Sectonia said.

"Yes. And no one will ever forget that." Steven said as a room opened. "In there is the Hall of Fame where the two of you will be register as champions throughout all of time."

David and Sectonia both placed their teams in the console where they saw images of themselves and their pokemon registered inside of the computer, making them official Hoenn League Champions.

David's Narration: After winning the Pokemon League, we were about to return to the ships, but Sectonia, she believed we should keep them waiting a little more. We decided to spend a little more time in Hoenn getting used to the power we acquired from the Red and Blue Orbs. However, little did we know that many different events were about to occur.

In the ships, the groups watched as a news report was going on in Alola.

'Hello. Yes. Little than two hours ago, something strange has begun happening in Alola." a reporter said pointing to the sky to see it cracking apart. "The sky has been cracking for some time now. The reason for this is yet unknown."

"The sky...is cracking?" Jexi asked.

"Wait, hold on. I think something's about to come out." the reporter said as a large black arm broke through, followed by the entire body as a familiar black dragon appeared. "Oh my god! Its some kind of giant black dragon pokemon...at least I think its a pokemon!"

"That's no Pokemon… Acnologia's here!" Colette said.

Acnologia let out a roar as it fired blasts across the islands attacking large buildings and towns by the hundreds. "Oh dear lord. Its destroying everything in its path. Oh my god! It's a real monster. Run for your…" she said before the feed cut out.

"It's in Alola? Isn't that where Connor and his friends went?" Nami asked.

"And the Alolan Guardians were checking things out there too. This could be bad…" Jude said.

"It's already bad. Acnologia is just causing destruction on a massive scale. We need to head there now." Jexi said.

"I agree with him. If that dragon is attacking innocent people, we can't leave them hanging." Yang said.

"Uh… guys. We got another problem." Tails said as he's getting readings. "A large asteroid is on its way here!"

"David and Sectonia still haven't come back yet. Let's contact them and let them know what's going on." Lloyd said.

"That's not an option. The comm system just went dead." Tails said. "We can't contact anyone."

"Guys! Another problem!" Amy said running in. "I just searched the ship and Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu just disappeared."

"Now things just went from bad to worse. Where are Lucy and the others with that Fairy Sphere spell?" Scott asked.

"We can't wait for them anymore. We need to start efforts to protect the Alolan people now." Jexi said.

"Yeah, let's get going." Hope said.

At Alola…

It was at Akala Island that Acnologia was destroying everything. Fortunately for Connor, he and his team were still alive, and evacuating the citizens. Connor also fired his Klondike Laser Rifle at Acnologia, but to no effect as he ducked out of another Dragons's roar. He went into cover, where the others were waiting.

"Great. We have nothing on the Elements and now we're being attacked by a massive dragon!" Connor said.

"We can worry about the Elements later, our concern right now is Acnologia." Jexi said.

"I just don't get how he was able to tear apart the sky like that." Kara said.

"I'm afraid that's our fault." a voice said as they saw a beaten down Spectra Force approaching.

"Spectra! What happened to you guys?" Ramona asked as Tapu Lele appeared and started healing Spectra and his group.

"It was a plan conceived by someone who believed in a plan to vanquish this dragon. The plan was to lure Acnologia into something called Neo Eclipse. We managed to get him in, but it backfired terribly. He broke out by devouring the time magic within it. He has gained an enormous amount of power due to this." Spectra said.

"We're doing everything we can to help, but as things stand now, it's only a matter of time before he wipes out all life in Alola." Tapu Lele said.

"But, the plan we did also did something else to Acnologia. Splitting him into a physical and spiritual body. The one attacking is the physical body while the spiritual is in another space, this other space happens to be where the seven dragon slayers are." Spectra said.

"Even Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel?" Erica asked.

"Along with Laxus, Cobra, Sting and Rogue." Jellal said.

Inside of a strange space, Natsu had come face to face with Acnologia, before looking around to see this six fellow dragonslayers encased in crystal.

"What...the hell is all this?" Natsu asked before seeing crystals rising around him too.

"Your final resting place." Acnologia said. "This is where the dragons finally die out. Besides, I need your magics in order to return to my physical body."

"Damn it." Natsu said trying to break free before feeling a magic overcome him as he and the six others broke out. "Huh?" he said before seeing Wendy had enchanted him and the crystals.

"We can't….just stop here. I could hear them. They don't...want us to be gone yet." Wendy said.

"Everyone we know wants us to live. So let's slay this Dragon." Sting said.

The seven Dragon Slayers joined together as they were prepared...for one final clash with Acnologia.

"Let's go!" Natsu said charging in at Acnologia only for his attack to do nothing. "Wha…" he said before Acnologia knocked him away.

"You know why I am called the Dragon King? Because I am the strongest dragon obviously." Acnologia said.

The seven dragon slayers looked serious as they continued to attack.

Meanwhile in a temple far away in a snowy mountain, Sugarcoat was travelling up it as she saw a large tomb before her.

"This is it. Regigigas's tomb. Where we can finally end all of this travelling." she said entering it.

Inside, Regigigas was standing still in the center of the tomb, not moving an inch.

"It appears to be in a state of hibernation. But that should change soon." she said tossing out three balls as Regice, Regirock and Registeel stood in a triangular formation around Regigigas. As power flowed from them and into it, its eyes lit up as it rose with a fearsome roar.

"I'm ready!" Sugarcoat said.

But then regigigas stopped mid walk. It looked at Sugarcoat Curiously.

"Oh…." Sugarcoat said. "This must be the effects of your Slow Start ability."

It then headed out and looked up towards the skies. Sugarcoat curiously did the same as she saw a massive meteor was slowly coming down on Hoenn.

"What...is that?!" Sugarcoat said.

"I am afraid it is a meteor." a voice said as approaching her was a girl with black hair and dragon like clothing with David and Sectonia behind her.

"Who are you?" Sugarcoat asked the girl.

"Zinnia. I am a protector of the dragons. And I am afraid the world is in crisis right now." she said.

"In crisis?" Sugarcoat asked.

"That meteor will destroy all of Hoenn if it is not stopped." Sectonia said.

"I have come here to beg to the powerful pokemon Regigigas. That it might know a way to stop the meteor." Zinnia said.

Regigigas looked down on them before pointing off to the distance to a large tower in the sea.

"The Sky Pillar. So I see. Only it can stop this." Zinnia said.

"What? Who? You aren't making any sense. What are you talking about?" Sugarcoat asked.

"Rayquaza." Zinnia said.

"The last of the weather trio, and seemingly a mediator in Groudon and Kyogre's fights." David said. "If Rayquaza is the only way to destroy that meteor, we have to get up there now!"

"How exactly?" Sugarcoat asked before she was tossed a space suit. "What?"

"After we convince Rayquaza to help, you, me and Sectonia are headed into space to stop it." David said.

"Well this is not how I wanted to go into space…" Sugarcoat said.

They made their way to the sky pillar and at the top floated Rayquaza itself as it looked down upon them and roared.

"We need your help, Rayquaza! You have to stop the Meteor that's coming down on Hoenn!" David said.

Rayquaza just roared.

"It won't accept you until you challenge and capture it." Zinnia said.

"Then if that's what I have to do…" David said tossing a ball.

Meanwhile in Alola, a small shuttle was touching down with Lucy, Raine and Mickey running out.

"Guys!" Sora said.

"We have the spell." Lucy said.

"Great. Cast it already." Akane said.

"Casting it isn't enough. It's a stationary spell, meaning we have to somehow isolate Acnologia." Mickey said.

"How do we do that?" Rainbow asked.

"Wait, Acnologia is a dragon slayer right? Doesn't that mean he gets motion sickness like Natsu and the others?" Lacy asked.

"That could be just the ticket we need, but how do we get him Motion Sick?" Hope asked.

"There are still plenty of sea faring ships in the harbor. Getting him stuck on one of them should work." Spectra said.

"There's gotta be a way to do that, but he's too strong for any of our attacks to have any effect." Genis said.

"Then all we must do is push him down to those ships." Erza said. "The strongest will come with me. We will push Acnologia as far as we can."

"In the meantime, we can set up Fairy Sphere." Lucy said.

Back in the space, Acnologia had easily knocked down the seven.

"In this place, not a single dragon's head will remain." Acnologia said laughing as Natsu was laughing with him. "And what is it you find so funny? I only live to slay dragons."

"What a funny joke. You're a dragon yourself, ain't ya? Aren't you going to miss one head? Also, we're humans. Despite have the powers of dragons, we're humans you conceited bastard. The real dragons are strong, noble….and gentle." Natsu said.

"Gentle? Dragons?" Acnologia asked growling. "The dragons that stole everything I had are gentle? The ones that devoured my family? The ones that burned the city? And even killed a little girl? Where is the gentleness in those dragons? That's crap!" he shouted in anger as his power erupted as it overtook Natsu.

"You see, there are ways humans and dragons are a lot alike." Natsu said. "There are good ones, and bad ones. Those that are kind and those who have hate. But you...are the kind that needs to be brought down."

"My attack did not...why?" Acnologia said.

Wendy had a hand raised as it glowed. "I'll cast all of our magics into Natsu!" Wendy said.

"Go, Natsu." Laxus said.

"We're entrusting everything to you!" Gajeel said.

"Please, Natsu!" Sting said.

"Please receive…" Rogue said.

"All of our magical power!" Cobra shouted.

"Yes. This is it. I'll turn everyone's power into flames! This is the power of seven fire dragons!" Natsu shouted as his arm was surrounded in flames.

(Cue- Eternal Mind- Tales of Destiny Premium Arrangement)

Meanwhile in deep space, after David had captured Rayquaza, the three of them rode it in its Mega Evolution towards the meteor.

"I think we're close enough!" Sugarcoat said.

"Now, Rayquaza! Break through!" David shouted as Rayquaza fired a Hyper Beam at the meteor, breaking it apart.

"We've done it." Sectonia said.

"Wait, what is that?" Sugarcoat said pointing to a strange triangle that floated where the meteor was. Tentacles then rose from behind it as it then took the form of a strange red and blue creature.

"So… is he the cause of that meteor?" David asked.

"Seems like it. There's only one thing left to do now." Sectonia said.

"We have to defeat it." Sugarcoat said as her pokedex reacted.

"Deoxys, the DNA Pokemon. A psychic type. The DNA of a space virus underwent a sudden mutation upon exposure to a laser beam and resulted in Deoxys. The crystalline organ on this Pokémon's chest appears to be its brain." it read.

"So this is Deoxys…" Sugarcoat said.

"It doesn't matter what it is. It has to be stopped." Sectonia said

"Couldn't have said it better myself. You ready, Rayquaza?" David asked.

Rayquaza roared in agreement as David, Sectonia and Sugarcoat jumped off as Rayquaza faced off against Deoxys.

Meanwhile…

"Keep firing!" Connor said rallying some trainers to fire moves at Acnologia, pushing him back.

"This is for underestimating humanity!" Erza shouted firing swords into Acnologia, knocking him into sea.

"Now!" Juvia said moving the water and a ship underneath Acnologia as he landed on it, feeling sick and vomiting.

"Now, join hands! We need as much power as we can!" Lucy said as the members of the groups were joining hands.

A sphere started forming around the ship Acnologia was on.

"Yes! It worked!" Hope said.

"Fools!" Acnologia shouted slamming into the sphere.

"Its gonna break through!" Pantherlily said.

"No. Our power...it isn't strong enough." Lucy said.

"Then we need to borrow more. Sensory Link!" Meredy said as strange links appeared on the group as it spread before the skies and beyond the Beast Universe itself. "Lucy, we're connected...to everyone in the 20 universes. Now it rests on you."

"Okay. To all of you who can hear me. I don't expect you to know me, but my name is Lucy Heartfilia. And you don't need to know who I am but we need help. There is a powerful monster known as Acnologia that threatens to destroy every world that exists. And the only way you can stop it is by offering your power. Please." Lucy said.

As soon as this was said, beams of light were rocketing from every single world imaginable from every universe as they were converging on the place where the circle was.

"This is...all of our power! Fairy Sphere!" Lucy shouted.

"I...can't move." Acnologia said as the sphere finalized.

Back in the spiritual world, both dragonslayers stood on each.

"I yearn to bathe in the blood of dragons!" Acnologia said trying to move but not. "What? Why...can't I move?"

"This is it!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu!" Laxus shouted.

"Take everything we have!" Gajeel said.

"And slam him with it!" Rogue said.

"You're the only one who can!" Sting said.

"I'm countin on ya." Cobra said.

"Natsu!" Wendy said.

"Raaahhhhh!" Natsu said as his arm materialized into a large flaming dragon arm. "This is the end!"

(end song)

Acnologia tried to counter with his other arm only to realize that arm had been lost to Igneel from before. Natsu's attack hit him dead on as Acnologia was sent flying far back from the power. After which, his body was slowly coming apart. "I want more….more blood….more destruction….more tears….I will...destroy all. Everything….in my hands. I want...everything."

"You can't have everything in your hands." Natsu said. "That's why you gotta treasure the things you do have. All I need are my friends. As long as I have them, I don't need anything else."

Acnologia cracked a smile as he was almost all gone. "I see. You are...worthy of the title King." he said before completely vanishing.

"King? Thanks but no thanks." Natsu said.

Back in the actual world, the Body of Acnologia was falling apart as it vanished into air as well.

"It's done." Hope said. "You did it, Lucy."

"No...Natsu. He did it." Lucy said smiling as she looked to the sky. As they looked at the sky, they saw it cracking apart as falling through were the seven dragon slayers themselves as they fell towards the ground with Natsu crashing into Lucy.

"Ouch." Hope said.

"Let em have this moment." Rainbow said.

"You know, this kind of marks the end of an era." Jexi said.

"You mean that… you wanna let Natsu and Fairy tail go?" Rainbow said shedding a tear.

"What? That's not what I'm saying at all!" Jexi said.

"Oh, good!" Lucy said. "I was so worried you wanted to have us leave."

"Imma be honest, Jexi. The truth is, while our story in our world is over… The story with you guys… it's only just begun." Natsu smiled. "Fairy tail is staying with Dimensional Heroes… till the very end!"

The people cheered as Natsu threw a fireball into the air and it formed into the Fairy Tail emblem. As he did, David along with Sectonia and Sugarcoat were descending down to Alola.

"Okay. Deoxys has been captured. Now we talk to the group about…." Sectonia said before seeing the fireworks.

"Okay, clearly we missed something here." Sugarcoat said.

Later…

Master Makarov arrived to see the members of Fairy Tail and the heroes off.

"Thanks for allowing us to keep flyin with these guys, old man." Natsu said.

"You never needed my permission before." Makarov said.

"Yeah, this all started cause Firebrain crashed our picnic in past Kadic." Dan said.

"I was imprisoned on Flux's ship, and I was hungry! And that was years ago!" Natsu said.

"Makarov, have you known from the beginning that we were fighting alongside your children?" Hope said as Dan and others kept arguing with Natsu.

"No but there was always some sort of feeling." Makarov said.

"I'm glad we've been having so much memories with them. Without em, things just don't seem right." Indigo said.

"And you will continue to. Fairy Tail will always be around." Erza said.

As the heroes began to celebrate, they got on the ships and partied.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll be right there!" Rainbow said walking off.

She approached a crater where Acnologia fired a blast and sat down. She looked up at the sky.

"Man. Flying around in space like that… who wouldn't want to be like that?" Rainbow said.

Suddenly, she heard some beeping in the crater.

(Cue-Pacific Rim Main theme)

Rainbow descended into the crater. She started digging until something visible.

It was a wing of a fighter plane. But not just any ordinary plane. Continuing to dig, she found something no one would've expected…

It was a blue and white starfighter with long wings and a supersonic engine.

"Whoa…" Rainbow said. "Is this…?"

It was a near mint condition, still fully operational...Arwing.

Rainbow took this as a sign that something was coming. Something big. She wanted to tell the others, but first…

Getting into the cockpit, she gunned the Arwings controls and took flight at high speed.

"This...is….AWESOOOOME!" Rainbow yelled excitedly.

And in the depths of space…

The Lylat System, Sector 6

A face of a monkey was silent until he heard of someone he knew. The alpha ape opened his eyes. He had some unfinished business, and he had this to say…

"Fox….McCloud. I am coming for my revenge on you and the rest of the system!" he said.

Next Story...Dimensional Heroes: Star Fox Zero!


End file.
